


You're all I need.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy, Jealousy, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David brings some amazing news to Thiago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bring me joy, bring me laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to go with a Marcelo/Thiago fic first but this one just sorta popped into my head.  
> Its not that long but I like it. 
> 
> I just needed some happiness after my heavy Xavi/Iker fic. 
> 
> Meu Deus, means : my god
> 
> Hope you guys like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Thiago/David fluffiness.

_Paris, end of may, 2014_.

The sun was shining over Paris and it was a warm, clear morning.  
Thiago was sitting on his terrace, enjoying his lazy day off with a cup of espresso with milk, when he heard the front door open.

 _''Amor where are you?''_ David's voice sounded urgent and Thiago smiled and yelled back: ''out on the terrace!''  
He quickly tugged his shirt off and put his favorite square sunglasses on his eyes, knowing that he would drive David insane with that small gesture.

David's curly head popped up from behind the door and he smirked fondly when he saw that Thiago was sunbathing without his shirt on.  
 _He was always so easy,_ Thiago thought with a smile.

David was wearing jeans and his favorite grey t-shirt and Thiago couldn't help but smile at him.  
Even after all these years, the mere sight of David could still take his breath away.

''Oh la la, looking hot there partner,'' David teased and he strolled towards his lover and kissed his lips briefly.  
Rubbing his smooth, warm fingers all over Thiago's tanned chest, causing both of them to whimper and moan.

Thiago had _such_ kissable lips, full and warm and David could never, _ever_ get enough of kissing them.

Sucking on his full lower lip was the most arousing thing in the world to him.  
David could do it for hours in a row and still never get bored with it.

First time he kissed Thiago was when he was twelve years old.  
They had grown up together and had always been inseparable and so in love.

Thiago was a couple years older then David was, but that had never mattered to the other boy.

Being away from each other for their football careers was extremely hard, specially on Thiago who was always such an emotional softie, who missed David after barely two minutes.

But David also missed him, when they were not together it was like a piece of their soul was missing.  
And it hurt, god somedays it hurt _so much_ that Thiago called David about ten times, just to hear his voice and to cry about how much he missed him.

There was a time where both of them wanted to give their careers up because they just couldn't handle the distance anymore, but they always pulled each other trough.

Promising the other that their time would come, that they would be together somewhere- _someday._  
Not many people knew about their relationship.

Thiago was married after all, and had two adorable children.  
But that was just a cover up and everyone close to him and David knew that.

He and Isabele lived in the same house, and she was his best friend and the mother of his kids but they had only slept together twice.  
She slept in a separate bedroom and was more then happy to keep Thiago's secret hidden.

When David broke the kiss he tugged his shirt off, climbed up in the patio chair with Thiago and tangled their bodies together, enlacing their fingers and placing his head on Thiago's chest.

Feeling his lover instantly swirl his fingers trough his curls.  
Thiago loved David's hair, he could never stop touching it.

 _''I missed you today,''_ Thiago purred earning a huge giggle from David for that comment.

''Seriously? I've only been gone for like two hours,'' David said mockingly, but he smiled fondly and kissed Thiago's cheek lovingly.

''I know, but still.

Its a long time, thats more then a hundredth and twenty minutes without you,'' Thiago argued and he brought his other hand to David's cheek and stroked it lazily, feeling the pale skin heat up under his touch.

 _''You're such an attention whore,''_ David smirked, but he was flattered by the fact that Thiago had missed him.  
Truth was that he had missed him too.

He _always_ missed him when he wasn't around.

''Where were you? You still haven't told me,'' Thiago mused and he kissed the top of David's head, feeling the curls tickle agains his lips.  
He shivered.

''Well its a surprise, let me get a drink first.  
You want a cocktail?'' David asked, getting up from the patio chair, feeling Thiago protest that he left him.

_''A cocktail?_

Its only eleven in the morning freak!''

''So what? Its always five o clock somewhere amor.  
I have news that deserves a big cocktail.

You want a Caipirinhia?'' David asked, knowing that Thiago loved those.

It was a typical Brazilian cocktail and he saw Thiago lick his lips in wanting and he groaned annoyed.  
''Okay _fine_ , but just make one for the two of us, bring two straws or something,'' Thiago decided to give up.

David was always so goddamn stubborn, he always had to get his way.

 _''Straws??_  
Yeah good plan smart ass, get us drunk in like two seconds,'' David argued and Thiago rolled his eyes behind his shaded sunglasses.

''Fine then don't get the damn straws, just hurry up and make the damn drinks okay, I'm way too anxious about your news,''

''Oh is my _princess_ getting nervous, its nothing bad you know,'' David beamed and Thiago threw his pillow at his curly face but his lover ducked away behind a plant just in time.

''Well with you my love, you never know,'' he grinned and David winked at him, knowing that this was so true.

So David walked back inside and Thiago heard him rumbling around in the kitchen and after a while he heard the sound of a blender.  
Oh Jesus, what news would he have this time?

 _Maybe he was moving back to Brazil,_ he thought with a shock.  
He knew David missed Brazil as much as he did, and a wave of nausea washed over him.

He couldn't lose him, not again.  
Flying back and forth to London was easy, Brazil was a lot further away.

David came back outside with a big cocktail glass filled with their favorite drink and two straws in it.  
He had put on some Brazilian music which he knew would make Thiago soggy and homesick, but he listened to it anyway.

Just for the hell of it.  
Thiago smiled when David curled up into the lazy chair and tangled his body around him, placing small kisses against his cheek and in his neck, causing Thiago to tremble.

''Mm don't do that _amor_ , don't distract me with kisses.  
What is your news,'' Thiago asked, his voice strained and tensed.

''Its nothing bad love, don't worry.  
I know you probably figured out like a thousand bad outcomes in those three minutes that I've been in the kitchen, but its nothing bad.

 _I'm not dying, moving out or cheating on you,''_ David grinned, like those three options were even in Thiago's mind.

''What is it then? Hm?'' Thiago asked and he cupped David's cheek and forced him to look him in his eyes.

 _''David, amor-please tell me,''_ Thiago begged, his voice quivering.

A huge smile warmed David's face and he pressed another deep kiss to Thiago's lips.  
Thiago couldn't help it, he sunk into it like he always did.

He tugged David further away in his embrace, opened his mouth hungrily to let David's warm tongue in.  
David shuddered and groaned heavily at the intensity of their kiss and Thiago could taste the bittersweet flavor of the drink on David's lips.

Stay focused Thiago, he told himself and he reluctantly broke their kiss, hearing David object with groans and offended noises.

''What is it love?'' Thiago asked and David took a deep breath and grabbed the cocktail from the patio table and took a few sips.

''I made a deal,'' he said and Thiago's felt a lump form in his throat.  
 _Oh god, oh no.._.

''Oh where?'' he asked with a lot of effort and he fought to keep his voice steady.

''Oh you know, this club in France.  
I think its called _PSG_ or something like that, have you heard of it?'' David said, his brown eyes lighting up and Thiago jumped up in their seat, almost knocking the cocktail of out David's hand.

 **''WHAT?!**  
 **You're coming here!!!**  
 **Please tell me that you're not joking right now!!!''** he screamed and he was sure his neighbors had heard that.

Good thing he spoke in Portuguese he figured.

''No I'm not kidding, that's where I went, I went to the club and signed the contract!!'' David yelped enthusiastic and Thiago was just too stunned to react.

_He was coming here!_

David- _his_ David was finally coming to the same team as he was playing for!!

They would finally be together after all those years!  
It was almost too much to handle and he felt tears well up in his eyes before he could help it.

''Oh my god, I'm so excited!!!'' he shouted and he hugged David as tight as he could, kissing his lips eager and deep.  
When he let David go his heart seemed to be ten sizes bigger and he had never felt so happy in his whole life.

''You will move in here won't you?'' was the first thing he asked and David placed a kiss to his forehead, gently and caressing.  
''Of course I will,'' he said ensuring Thiago.

''Oh god, this is finally happening love, we've talked about this for so long and now its finally going to happen!!  
We will finally have our happy ending!!

Give me that drink, I need it,'' Thiago laughed and David winked at him.

''Told you that it _was_ the right time for a drink,'' he said triumphantly and he handed Thiago the cocktail who drank half of it in one long sip.

''Jeez calm down amor, _meu deus!''_ David smirked and he kissed Thiago's lips again, stroking his fingers trough his raven black hair.

Thiago wrapped him against him as tightly as he could and he placed his head on David's chest, placing a line of small kisses against it lovingly.  
He placed his hand on David's cheek, looked him into his warm and loving eyes and kissed both of his cheeks deep and then his lips again.

''David,'' he mused.  
''Hm yes my love,''

 _''eu te amo,''_ Thiago said and David kissed him again.

 _''I love you too,''_ he pledged and he kissed Thiago's forehead.

Yes Thiago thought, everything would be exactly as he had always dreamed it would be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a note. <3


	2. Stay with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiago and David meet up with the national team for the World cup in Brazil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluffy stuff from Thiago and David's love life. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

_Brazil, 2014._

David was panting and grabbed his water bottle and drank it in one big tug.  
They had just finished their first training with the national squad and he was already exhausted.

He felt like an old man.  
Maybe it was the long season he just had, or the fact that Thiago had worn him out in bed so bad last night, he wasn't sure.

He just wanted to _sleep_ though, the flight in had been extremely long and exhausting and he hadn't slept at all.  
Thiago had, his head nuzzled in on his shoulder like always, but David had been wide awake.

He was always such a bad sleeper, specially on airplanes.

Maybe it was because he was secretly terrified of flying.

He just hated the idea of being in a metal box for hours, and the possibility of dropping from the sky if the engines stopped working was suffocating to him.

Training was finally over and he sat down on a bench, sighing heavily.  
Bernard sat down next to him and twitched him in his sensitive left side.

''Don't do that!'' David snapped, but he grinned anyway.  
''Sorry, but what is up with you today?'' Bernard asked concerned and David sighed.

''Nothing, I'm just tired from the flight in,''  
 _''Liar,''_ Bernard said, his voice accusing.

''Just mind your own business kid,'' David said.

''Fine, but please do try to cheer up.  
I don't know what is up with you but you need to quit being a child.

If Thiago did something to piss you off, take it out on _him_ , not all of us,'' Bernard said wisely and David groaned.

He felt bad, he hadn't intended to snap at Bernard, he loved the kid a lot.  
But before he could apologize Bernard had slapped him on his shoulders and ran off to the showers.

The problem was that he had been right.  
Thiago _was_ pissing him off.

He looked at his lover who was giving Marcelo his second piggy back ride of the day and he felt his blood boil.  
David had always been jealous whenever Marcelo touched Thiago.

He always felt like Marcelo had a crush on his lover and it made him extremely possessive and jealous.  
And now here they were again, touching each other, laughing and cuddling.

David sighed and felt Dani fall down next to him.  
''Hey _sunshine_ , why so cloudy today?'' Dani deadpanned and David grumbled.

''Nothing, just leave me alone for a while okay,'' David moped, and he dug his fingers deeper into his knees when he saw Thiago wrapping his arm around Marcelo's shoulders.

Maxwell joined them and frowned his eyebrows at Dani, who shrugged back.  
''I'll go,'' Dani said and he got up and walked besides Neymar to the dressing rooms.

Maxwell sat down on Dani's empty seat and David wanted to groan.

Why couldn't they just fucking leave him alone!

''Don't be so jealous David,'' Maxwell said with a sad smile.  
''What are you talking about?''

''Don't play dumb with me, I know about you two,'' he said with a nod to Thiago.  
David let a small whimper escape his lips and he buried his face in his hands.

''How is it that you always know everything Max?'' he sighed.

''Because I pay attention.  
I listen, I observe and I don't get involved with anything,'' Maxwell said with a friendly smile.

David wanted to snap at him but being mad at Maxwell was an impossible thing to do.

It was like being mad at Ghandi or something.

You just had to love him, he was such an elegant and friendly guy.

''How long have you known?'' David asked, seeing no point in denying it anymore.  
''From the start, but I do think most people know, you guys are not as subtle as you like to believe you are.'' Maxwell said, his voice steady and warm.

''So why are you so jealous of Thiago and Marcelo?''

''I don't know, I just always have the feeling that Thiago has a crush on him or something, and then when we meet up they fucking touch all the time!  
It just makes me wanna kill him- _Thiago, not Marcelo_ -I mean why can't he just hang out with me,'' David whined and he felt some tears bubble up in his eyes.

He swallowed them away quickly.

''Look David, I understand how you feel okay.  
Trust me I do.

But Thiago loves you, not anyone else.  
He just loves Marcelo as a _friend,_ hell we all do don't we?'' he said and David nodded.

Sure everybody loved Marcelo, he was such a darling.  
Everyone's sunshine on a cloudy day.

''And Thiago is a _Brazilian_ , and we touch a lot.  
You also know that, being a Brazilian yourself,'' Maxwell said in a voice that he would use to explain a toddler that two plus two equals four.

''Yeah I know, but still, its a matter of principle,'' David said stubbornly, his eyes still fixed on Thiago who was chatting with Bernard and Marcelo.  
''Have you talked to _him_ about any of this?'' Maxwell asked and David frowned.

''Why would I do that?''

''Oh I don't know, because that's what you do in a relationship.  
When something bugs you, then you talk about it,'' Maxwell said, obviously struggling not to be impatient with David's ignorance.

''He will think I'm being an idiot if I tell this to him, that I'm being a child,'' David said, knowing his lover well.

''Maybe he will, but then at least you can talk about it.

He will know what is up with you- he loves _you_ Luiz-you have to cherish that for as long as you can, not all of us are able to have what you guys have,'' Maxwell said, a tear escaping his eyes and he nudged David's shoulder and took off for the showers.

Leaving David behind with a ton of questions and doubts.  
''Hey are you coming?'' Thiago said who was suddenly standing in front of his face, sweat rolling over his cheeks.

''Maybe later,'' David said and Thiago sat down next to his lover.  
''What is wrong love, tell me,'' he asked quietly and he took his hand in his own.

''Nothing, I think I will go back to our room,'' David said and he wanted to get up but Thiago tugged him back down with a firm yank.

''No you will not.  
What the hell is wrong with you?'' he asked wrapping his sweaty arm around David's shoulder.

''I don't wanna get into it here, lets talk later in our room okay?'' David said and Thiago shrugged.  
''Fine, so lets go to our room,''

''But we need to shower-''  
''We can do that in our room, come on, we're going _Luiz,''_ Thiago said annoyed and David sighed.

Whenever Thiago called him ''Luiz'' he knew he was going to be in trouble.  
So he followed his lover up to their room and saw Thiago locking the door behind him.

He sat down on his bed and Thiago slid next to him, pressing his knee against David's, taking his hand carefully.  
''What is it amor?'' he asked gentle.

''I hate it when you touch Marcelo all the time,'' David decided to just blurt the truth out.  
Thiago's face fell and his jaw dropped to the floor.

He stared at David for a minute, in pure amazement and shock before bursting out into laughter.

''ARE YOU SERIOUS??!!'' he laughed and he felt tears roll down his cheeks.

 **''Don't fucking laugh at me Silva!!**  
 **Its not funny!! I actually mean it!''** David shouted back, feeling an angry knot form in his stomach.

''Oh god that just makes it ten times worse,'' Thiago giggled.

''Don't laugh at me!!!'' David shouted and he jumped up from the bed and slammed his fist against the wall.

Yeah it hurt like hell, but somehow he felt a little lighter now.  
Thiago's face turned serious in a second when he saw the anger and pain in David's eyes.

''Oh my god, you actually mean it.

 _How-can you-I mean-don't you trust me at all?_  
Even after all those years of being together?'' Thiago asked, his eyes hurt and shocked.

''Of course I trust you love, I just get jealous okay.  
You touch him _all_ the time!'' David argued and Thiago rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

 _''David- I-am-a-Brazilian!!!_  
You of all people know how touchy we are a group, but you also know that it means nothing okay.

I've been with you for over 25 years!!  
I love you, and only you and that has never changed.

And it really hurts me to see you get jealous over something like this.  
You know I love Marcelo, because he is one of my best friends, but he would never love me like that, nor would I love him like that.

He loves Clarisse, you know this.  
How can you not trust me?'' Thiago asked, a tear rolling over his mocha colored cheek.

David felt horrible right now, why was he such an idiot?  
Of course Thiago hadn't meant anything by it.

He should have known that after all these years, should have given his lover the benefit of the doubt.  
But he hadn't.

So he grabbed Thiago's hand and tugged him down next to him on the bed.

''I'm so sorry my love.  
I know I'm a moron for being so damned jealous and possessive.

And I do trust you okay, I would trust you with my life and you know it.  
Can you forgive me?'' he pleaded and Thiago's eyes went a bit softer and he smiled.

''Of course I forgive you-you silly geezer.  
Besides, seeing you this jealous is kind of hot,'' Thiago grinned and he decided to torture David some more.

''Maybe I should just go to Marcelo's room now and cuddle him to death, just to see how jealous you will get,'' he teased and David pulled him to his feet with a surprisingly amount of strength and shoved him against the wall, locking Thiago into his arms.

''Don't you dare Silva, you are _mine_ you hear me.  
 _All mine-and don't you ever dare to walk out on me,''_ he panted, his voice thick with his held back emotion.

Then he trashed his lips onto Thiago's, biting his lower lip hard, too hard because he tasted his blood after a second.  
But he was so damn angry, and so aroused at the same time.

He felt Thiago's cock growing on his leg and he groaned.  
Thiago's hands were sliding all over his body, caressing every available part of skin he could find, wanting him, apologizing to him for being an ass.

David tugged Thiago's shirt off and then his own, and fumbled his way out of their trousers in a hurry.  
 _''Mm amor,''_ Thiago moaned when he felt David's hand slide into his boxers, taking his length into his hand.

''Kiss me,'' David ordered and Thiago obliged happily, pushing his hungry tongue into David's willing mouth.  
His hand was caressing David's curls and with his other hand he gently massaged David's hard cock.

 _This was Thiago, his Thiago._  
The love of his life, and he wasn't going anywhere.

He broke the kiss and took Thiago in his arms tight, feeling his lover place his forehead on his shoulder and the warm arms around his quivering body.

''I love you David, and I'm not ever going anywhere okay.

I promise you, and when we are done playing football, _I'm going to marry you,''_ Thiago vowed and David felt his heart warm up and he looked Thiago in his beautiful dark eyes.

''Really?'' he asked hopeful, swallowing his tears away.

''Of course, my love: you are everything I ever wanted.  
And I can't wait to marry you.

You belong with _me,_ my love, and I'm forever yours.  
You are the best thing that ever happened to me,'' Thiago said and he pressed his forehead against David's and felt his lover caress his cheek with his lean fingers.

 _''Oh god, I love you so much._  
You're so perfect to me, and I'm sorry for being such a jealous idiot,'' David said and he kissed Thiago's lips again, but gentle this time.

''Its okay amor, it was kind of cute though.

Shows me how much you really love me, but come on, I'm getting cold.  
Lets go shower and heat up,'' he winked and he took their boxers off and took David by his hand and lead him into the shower.

They fell asleep that night, with the biggest grins on their faces.  
Thiago's body curled up behind David's, their fingers entwined and Thiago's lips on David's back.

David slept as safe and secure as a child.

_Thiago would never leave him._

 

 

 


	3. We did it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Brazil's victory over Colombia, Thiago and David celebrate their goals together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first time that I write something from someone's POV entirely so I'm kinda nervous about that. 
> 
> But I hope you guys like it anyway.  
> Its written from Thiago's POV.

_Brazil, july 2014_.

Do you have any idea what it feels like to feel the weight of your whole country riding on your shoulders?  
Well I do.

It's an extreme burden and a curse.  
Failing was _never_ an option, not here, not in our own country.

We are the Brazilian national team, and we are obligated to win this world cup for our entire country.  
If we are to fail, the consequences will be horrible for all of us.

The people will be angry and sad and it will feel like it's all my fault.  
That is the burden _every_ captain has to bear.

It's the hardest job in the world.  
If you win it, then it is all thanks to your leadership.

But if you fail, well take one guess who is to blame then?

The only advantage I have is that even if we fail, that I'm not alone.  
David is always by my side and will always be faithful and loyal to me.

He is the best lover anyone could ever wish for.  
He keeps me sane, keeps me balanced and the most important thing of all: he makes me extremely happy.

 _Specially tonight._  
We played Colombia and it was such a hard match.

We struggled all the way trough, and I knew that we were lucky we didn't got any more yellow cards, because we didn't play very pretty.  
In half time Maxwell came to me and said that we should play a little more elegant, a little more gentle.

But that was just how Maxwell was.  
Scolari however gave us the opposite instructions.

I looked at David and rolled my eyes and he smirked back at me.  
We had scored a goal together though.

From a corner he headed it to me and I tabbed it in the goal.  
It was the second goal we scored together this world cup and it made us both extremely happily and proud.

When half time was over we resumed the match in the same way as we and my darling David scored from a perfect free kick.  
I've never been more proud of him in all my life.

I couldn't believe it, things were looking great and I actually believed we would win.  
But then I screwed up.

Their goalie got ready to kick the ball away and I blocked it.  
Which resulted in me getting booked.

 _Stupid idiot!!_ I said to myself.  
Now you'll miss the next match against Germany!!!

I had failed everyone of my teammates by screwing this up.  
They needed me the next game, and I got booked.

I couldn't believe it.  
It was a classic _David_ moment, I realized.

Stupid, thoughtless and dumb.  
That was the influence my amazing boyfriend could have on me.

He was a genius but every now and then he did stupid things.  
And I hung around him so much that I started doing dumb things too.

David patted me on the back and said that it was okay, but it wasn't okay.  
It didn't feel good to know that I would miss the next match thanks to my own stupidity.

And then disaster struck even harder.  
Julio Cesar tackled a Colombian player and we got a penalty against us.

And James Rodriquez didn't hesitate or fail.  
So now they were only one goal behind us and things were getting worse.

Neymar went to the grass and we instantly knew it was serious.  
Sure he was a diver but this wasn't a dive or a joke.

A Colombian player had jumped into his back and he was wailing from his pain.  
We were all worried like hell, because we all knew how much we were dependent on Neymar.

He left the field on a stretcher and we continued the game without him, worrying sick about our friend.  
The game was over and we had won it, thank god.

James Rodriquez was very upset and David- being the great guy that he is- went to comfort him and asked for respect from the public.  
They switched shirts and he kissed him on his head.

It was very sweet of him and it made me love him even more.  
At that moment I suddenly realized that I couldn't wait to marry him.

We went to the dressing rooms and showered and celebrated the win.  
Scolari gave me holy hell for getting booked but also said he would appeal the card.

I took David back to our room and locked the door behind him.  
''I'm so happy Amor,'' he said to me and I smiled.

 _''You are?''_  
''Of course, we made it to the semi finals and you scored a beautiful goal!'' David chirped and he took his clothes off slowly and laid down on the bed.

I swallowed hard and felt something growing in my pants.  
Even after all these years he still turned me like hell.

''See something you like?'' he purred and I grinned.  
''Hmm well kind off,'' I shrugged casually but I couldn't hide the blush on my cheeks.

 _''C'me here my love,''_ David begged and my legs moved automatically.  
I slid on the bed next to him and tugged him into my arms.

''Hm you are wearing way too many clothes for my liking, maybe you should take something off,'' he hissed and he pressed a kiss in my neck.  
I licked my lips hard and couldn't prevent the moan slipping from my lips.

''Maybe you should help me with it,'' I said huskily and David blushed and licked his lips before he pressed his warm mouth onto mine.  
God I could kiss him forever.

 _Would he ever know how much I truly loved him?_  
How much he meant to me?

Random thoughts always went trough my head whenever David kissed me, stupid thoughts.  
Doubts and insecurities.

Because I knew that David loved me as much as I loved him.

That showed in things like him being jealous of Marcelo ( _of all people! fucking Marcelo, I still couldn't believe he would think that_ ) and marking his territory whenever we went out into bars together.

David was fairly possessive and jealous and I loved that about him.  
Showed me that he cared.

His lips deepened the kiss and I slipped my tongue into his warm mouth.  
David's skillful hands slipped the shirt over my head and he was caressing my chest with his warm hands.

''I can't wait,'' I hissed in his ear and he got the hint and tugged my pants off and freed me out of my boxers.  
I kissed him again, deeper this time and wrapped him as close to my bare chest as I could.

Feeling the curls tickle against my shoulder and I smiled.  
His tongue slid over my earlobe and I shivered.

He slid his hand down to my dick and started jerking me off rapidly.  
I felt myself moan and shiver and reached for his own length and started caressing it, causing David to whimper and groan.

''I wanna suck you off,'' I hissed in David's ear and he groaned approvingly.  
So I slid my head down, kissing his stomach and inside of his thighs sensually and then I focussed on doing what I loved to do most.

I really love giving head, I don't know why, but there is something so empowering about bringing David to his climax just from sucking on his cock.  
It really turned me on, and today was no different.

I took his length in my mouth and slid my tongue over the wet and salty top, feeling David moan already.  
He was so hungry for it.

I picked up the pace, taking it in my mouth as far as I could and I heard David's breaths going quicker.  
His orgasm followed within minutes and he screamed my name when he came, he always did.

''Oh god, that was amazing love,'' he grunted while I swallowed his seed.  
''I know, it really was,''

''Fuck me...'' David begged and that was the only encouragement I needed.  
David turned to his stomach and I grabbed some lube from the drawer and placed some on my dick and my fingers.

Then I pressed my fingers into David, carefully and worked him open gentle as ever.  
''Hm I'm ready for you love, always am,'' he moaned and I slid my body over his and sucked on his neck when I slid into him as deep as I could.

 _''Oh my god,''_ I grunted, fighting to catch my breath.

''That feels so amazing Thiago,'' David panted and I nodded into his shoulder and kissed his earlobe again, biting it a little and I waited to give David time to adjust to my long length.

''I'm ready, you can move,'' David announced and I slid out of him completely and trashed my hips back into his willing body.  
''God you're so tight-it feels so fucking good,'' I swore and I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming.

I knew Maxwell and Julio were our neighbors and I didn't want them to hear anything.  
Not that it was a secret, but still- I'm a very private person.

I picked up the pace quickly, knowing that David could handle whatever I did to him and god it felt so good.  
So right, and I never felt more loved then whenever I made love to David.

I was finally complete at those moments.  
 _We were connected, whole_.

My orgasm followed swiftly and I bit on David's neck and sucked on it hard enough to make a hicky.  
I collapsed on top of him and buried my face in his neck, kissing his cheeks and his lips whenever I could reach them.

''I love you so much,'' I said to him.  
That's what I always said whenever we made love.

''I love you too love, and I'm still proud of you, no matter what,'' he whispered in my ear before turning himself around in my arms to face me.

And then I kissed him again, and we fell asleep in each others arms.

_God I loved him so much._

_He was the light of my life._   
_And always would be._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review guys, I feel a bit insecure about this one.  
> Since I suck at writing sex stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a note! <3


End file.
